


Sex on the Beach

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The title of this fic is ridiculously straightforward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Day 3: Soft





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> If any of yall have read my Altean!Pidge fic, Connections, this is related to it(but set in the future)  
> As such, Altean ages is funky, but she and the other Alteans would start to go by human years after a while(tho I mean, if Katie went by human years for how old she is, she'd be... 240-246 years old?? Funky thing, time and ages.

Katie was afraid of the ocean since they arrived at Earth and the Galra threat was finally dealt with. It wasn’t that she had never seen an ocean before, other planets had them, and even Altea had an ocean she and Allura had visited once or twice when they had both been young.

She was scared of the Earth’s oceans because of how deep they were, and the creatures that could dwell within them.

And yet Lance loved swimming in it, relished in it even! The Altean couldn’t understand the lanky human sometimes. It was the reason she was currently on a large rough towel surrounded by sand with the sun beating against her fair skin, making her freckles pop even more. There was an umbrella, but she couldn’t make it stay open, so she chose to wait until Lance returned.

It was just the two of them on the beach, as they had slipped away from reconstruction of a town for some alone time. Katie could argue they needed it, after the non-stop battles, but couldn’t find a way to argue why they hadn’t brought the other Paladins or Shiro or Coran with them. In truth, they wanted some privacy, in case anything came up that shouldn’t be seen by others not in the relationship.

Lance had decided to take a dip in the water for a bit, having said he had been waiting years to do it again with a look that squeezed at Katie’s heart in adoration.

She watched him, her eyes watching his bare back as he did large strokes in the water, heading far out into the ocean until she was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get back. During the time they had spent together as a team, even before they started courting, Lance had grown from simply a lanky young human to a solidly built beanpole, his lean muscles showing for the world to see. She knew she was much the same, and as she looked down at the one-piece swimsuit Lance’s sister used to own she wore now, she could see her own lean muscles from the training along her legs and arms.

The swimsuit had been rather awkward for her to put on and wear as it was a little loose in areas and tight in others, but she made do with making it fit her well enough to not expose herself to her partner in such a public place. She wasn’t ready for that yet. Maybe when they were a little more older, and the war was long behind them, and got better at sneaking away for such a thing.

“Katie!” Lance’s voice, so close to her all of a sudden, caused the former Princess to jump, falling to her side onto the sand in shock. “Oh shit, sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” Despite his worry, the human managed to laugh sweetly at her.

She blushed as Lance helped her up, and it was then that she noticed the umbrella was open, covering the towel with shade from the hot sun.

“What were you thinking so hard about, anyway?” Lance asked, and Katie looked down, noticing how the sand was sticking to his feet and up his shins. “You only get that focused on nothing when you’re thinking about something in that big brain of yours.” He poked the side of her head with a long, thin finger.

“Oh, uhm.” Katie blushed again, picking at the loose swimsuit. “When things calm down, I’d like to get one of these things that fit me more.”

“Really?” Lance quirked an eyebrow up but didn’t prod too much. “Well, until then, why don’t we try to relax for a couple hours.”

The Altean smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a good plan, Sharpshooter.”

The two headed towards the water, but as the waves lapped at Katie’s feet, she stopped. She stared out at the ocean in front of her, the dark waves hiding anything and everything from her. It intimidated her, but a warm hand held her arm gently, slipping down to her wrist.

“You okay?” Lance asked softly.

“How are you so at ease in there? Who knows what’s down there!” Her partner gave her a confused look before laughing, heading back over to her. “What? Stop laughing!”

“This area is too close to the shore for anything other than small fish and crabs to live. Nothing that can hurt us, and I don’t think anything born on this planet could do anything to us by now.” Lance still laughed, letting go of Katie’s wrist to wrap his arms around her slim waist. “We’ll be fine here, and the water isn’t even that cold with the sun heating it up.”

Katie started to mutter when Lance picked her up, practically throwing her over his shoulder. “Wh-HEY! Let me go!”

She thrashed against him, but Lance had gotten good at keeping a hold of his flexible partner, and she barely caught the chuckle he gave as he walked further into the water.

“Okay, whatever you say, Katie.” The Altean realized her mistake too late as she was lifted from Lance’s shoulder and thrown forward into the water.

Katie let out a shrill shriek as she crashes into the water, fully submerging before she bobbed back up, wiping her face as best she could and giving Lance the dirtiest look she could muster.

“You…!” She couldn’t think of a word good enough for him, even as he waded into the water to swim with her.

“Nice, right? The water feels so good.” She couldn’t tell if she wanted to throttle him or agree with him.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know? What if I didn’t know how to swim?” She pouted instead.

“Oh, come on, Princess.” Lance swam closer, giving her an awkward kiss on the forehead. “I’ve seen you swim in the old Castle. Nice try though.”

“Shut up.” Katie blushed, looking away from him. “You’re so rude.”

Lance made a noise of offense, and when she looked at him, he was as dramatic as the noise he had made. “I am _not rude,_ Princess! How dare you taint my name!”

He wrapped his arms around Katie’s waist again and spun the two around as she tried to pull away without actually trying. In the end, both were laughing loudly, holding each other close as they kept above the small waves.

They swam for what felt like a couple minutes before Katie went closer to shore, enough that she could stand instead of treading water. Lance came over minutes later, a relaxed expression the Altean had rarely seen on him.

“Getting tired?” He asked, easily wrapping his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her close until her back was against his chest.

“A little.” She admitted, leaning into the warmth the human provided naturally. “But I’m having fun.”

“Good, then the plan worked.” Lance chuckled, kissing the side of her neck softly, and she leant her head away to give him more room. “I know you’ve been stressed lately. But Allura’s right. She can handle the new colony with Coran, Romelle, and your brother while you spend time with me and my family. They’re only a call away, remember? And Matt’ll be here in a couple days.”

“But…” Katie tried to argue, but Lance found a sweet spot between her shoulder and collarbone and her words lost coherency.

“You need to relax, babe.” Lance muttered against her skin, the vibrations sending sparks through her body. “The sun is still up. Let’s just lay on the blanket and enjoy the sun for a while.”

She didn’t protest, even as Lance picked her up before getting out of the water, heading up the beach to their blanket and umbrella. He set her down before cuddling up to her, the towel large enough to fit both of them comfortably without getting onto the sand.

Katie rested her head against Lance’s arm like it was a pillow, a soft hum in place of a sigh escaping her as her eyes drooped closed.

“You weren’t kidding about getting tired.” She heard Lance speak softly, lips pressed against her forehead before she fell asleep.

She wasn’t asleep for long. Maybe a couple hours at least, with the sun on its descent.

Neither had moved from their places, and for a moment the Altean thought Lance had fallen asleep as well, until she shifted to see him better and found herself looking at a cracked open eye watching her with a soft smile.

“I feel like a lizard sometimes, the sun really recharges me.” He said randomly, and Katie couldn’t figure out why he would say something like that.

“You’re such a weirdo.” She settled on, rolling her eyes as she struggled to sit up.

“But I’m your weirdo. And you love it!” Lance protested, pulling her back down, this time on top of him. “Just like I love you and your big, smart brain, and your teasing.”

“Oh, is that all?” Katie smirked down at him, laying comfortably on top of him as she looked down at him, her salt-crusted wet hair falling towards his face. “I thought you just liked looks.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Princess. I love everything about you, inside and out.” Lance said, a hand up to cup Katie’s cheek. “I couldn’t begin to list everything I love about you.”

Katie was certain she had just died and melted, her face a red, blushing mess as she dropped it onto Lance’s chest, growling out nonsensical words.

“What? It’s true. We’re known each other for like, six years! I asked you out! Even when I had that small crush on Allura, I couldn’t work up the courage to ask her out, because I knew she was looking at someone else.” Lance managed to hook a finger under Katie’s chin and pulled her head up to look him in the face. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. More beautiful than a sunset, more beautiful than any scientific thing that makes sparkles appear in your eyes, more beautiful the view around us.”

Warmth pooled in her chest and it almost hurt as she stammered incomprehensively. Her words were cut off by soft, salty lips.

“You’re absolutely adorable, Katie.” Lance chuckled before kissing her again, pulling her closer and closer to his chest as if he were trying to combine the two of them like how they form Voltron.

Katie melted into his lips, tilting her head to the side as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt Lance’s hands trail from her back to her sides, then trail lower to her hips, where the swimsuit ended on her side. She felt his hands rub circles into her skin before sneaking into swimsuit, feeling the soft skin by her pelvis and she squeaked into a deep kiss.

Lance replied with a low chuckle, a hand fully slipping into her suit to feel up her ass, kneading and cupping a cheek that pushed her hips downwards towards his in a suggestive way.

Katie gasped into his mouth when Lance bucked his hips up into hers at the same time, fabric being pressed against her clit that made her see stars for a tick.

She pulled away from him, sitting up and she arched her back to look down at him, slowly rolling her hips against his in a way she knew drove the human crazy.

The movement got the desired effect. Lance dropped his head back with a low groan and squeezed her ass. “Gods, I love you.” He ground out, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

“You keep saying.” Katie replied, rolling her hips again and shuddered at the feeling against her skin under the swimsuit. It was getting stuffy under the piece of clothing she wore and she almost wanted to strip for the whole world to see if they stumbled upon the beach.

She was brought out of her brief thoughts when she felt herself be twisted around until the towel was behind her and Lance was above her, his hands on her sides.

“I’ll keep saying it until it’s not true.” Lance said in a low voice, taking revenge on Katie by rolling _his_ hips against _hers,_ and she saw a burst of stars before her eyes. “And I know for a fact it’ll never be false. I love you, Katie Holt.”

She surged up and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as she felt herself get wet between her legs. She wraps her legs around Lance’s waist, rubbing against him in a needy way. “Show it then.”

Lance laughed into the kiss, one hand cupping Katie’s face sweetly as the other went between their legs, sliding his fingers in a way that drove her crazy.

It wasn’t long, luckily, before Lance moved the fabric of her swimsuit away enough for his cool hand to touch her flesh, causing the Altean to gasp at the sensation, a shudder rolling through her body. She kept her hands around his head, allowing Lance to do as he pleased with his hands.

One kept the fabric to the side of Katie’s leg as the other lowered his own swim trunks enough to expose his semi-hard cock in the small space between them. Katie squeaked when she managed to look down, turning her head around to see if there was anyone nearby.

She was stopped by a hand cupping her face again. “No one’s gunna be here. It’s too far out from the nearest town. We have a few hours before we should head back anyway.” Lance promised, and for the moment it was enough to calm the Altean’s nerves.

Lance was careful as he inserted his cock into her, only thrusting when she gave a nod to continue, her head thrown back on the towel. She let out squeaks and mewls of pleasure when Lance managed to hit a place that made her see stars, soon thrusting back to keep the feeling up. Lance latched his lips against her neck, nipping at the skin before licking it and trailing his lips to a new spot to repeat, over and over along her neck until she was sure the hickies would be impossible to hide unless she wore a scarf around her neck come the next day.

Soon enough, Lance started to pick up speed, a pace Katie couldn’t keep up with after a time, and she began to pant, moaning lowly to the sensations coming to a head. She whined, trying to convey her need to Lance, her mouth useless with words in a haze of lust and growing warmth.

“I’m close. Babe, I’msoclose.” Lance ground out in response, pushing up on his arms as he kept thrusting into her at an uneven pace before he came with a cry. “I- _augh!”_

The feeling of fullness overcame Katie and she clenched up around Lance, the two shuddering as they came down from their sex-highs. Katie held her partner close as they road out the ride, feeling every twitch Lance’s cock made inside her until he pulled out and she felt a thin trail of cum leak out.

“Gods, I love you.” Lance said, cupping Katie’s face with one hand, a look of pure adoration aimed directly at her. “I love you so much.”

Katie couldn’t speak yet, so she simply cupped Lance’s face with both hands, her thumbs gently rubbing circles under his eyes as she tried to copy the look he was giving her. He seemed to understand anyway as he leant down to kiss her free cheek before turning them both on their sides, Lance’s chest flush against Katie’s back as he wrapped his arms around her.

“We have enough time to rest before heading back.” Lance muttered into her hair, his warm breath tingled her head. “We can… rest…”

Katie couldn’t agree more, her eyes already closing with the want to sleep despite the wet- and stickiness between her legs that would surely dry up by the time they woke up to head off again. She didn’t mind, anyway, at the time. She was sated before she had realized she had been starving for this kind of day. An entire day they didn’t have to worry about being attacked, a day they could just be a couple and do whatever they wanted.

An entire day to understand why Lance loved the ocean. Katie could understand now. She was starting to love the ocean as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I think I keep giving Lance a praise kink(at least him giving his S/O praise)... Hmm. He needs some praise too, eventually.


End file.
